PRIDE and prejudice: A Man's Heart
by mpaige13
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that a man in today's society must be in want of a wife, not a husband. This is a version of the beloved classic with Mr. Darcy falling in love with a man: Jack Bennet. Jack and his four sisters (Jane, Mary, Kitty, and Lydia) are just like the original tale. Darcy is set up to be with one of the Bennet girls when he is intrigued by the son.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a man in today's society must be in want of a wife, not a husband. It is also a truth that one must always seek to achieve more, especially when it comes to wealth. And so begins my tale, for my name is Jack Bennet and I am the only son produced by Mr. and Mrs. Bennet of Longbourne. My given name is John but I prefer the name Jack as I find it suits my personality better. I have four sisters (Jane, Mary, Kitty, and Lydia) who are being paraded before men of all types in hopes of becoming faithful wives. Being the only son, I am the rightful heir to my father's small estate. My mother is pleased of my existence but never fails to remind me that I need a wife who has money to raise my place in society. One morning my mother hurriedly came down the stairs in our small but cozy house to tell us all of some news.

"Have you heard, Mr. Bennet?" My father looked up from his paper for a brief second, only to put it down again and mutter under his breath.

"No Mrs. Bennet. What is this news that you are undoubtedly about to tell me?" He folded his paper and placed it beside his plate for he knew that his wife was not short-worded.

"A man named Mr. Bingley is rented out Netherfield Park. You know where that is! He must be well off and most likely an eligible bachelor." She could not contain her delight as she squealed.

"I had not heard that but it sounds as if we will be acquainted with them soon enough." I looked over at my sisters. Jane looked hopeful, Mary rolled her eyes, Kitty looked indifferent, and little Lydia was practically out the door already. An eligible bachelor did not sound appealing to me. I just wanted to eat my breakfast in peace.

"You will go make his acquaintance soon, will you Mr. Bennet? As soon as you can?" my mother stood next to her husband and plastered a sad look on her face. "Maybe there is a lovely daughter around for Jack." She turned to me with a smile. I just nodded in reply.

"It will be done in my own time."

"Mr. Bennet I must urge you for as you know there is no time to be wasted. The girls are becoming women and we must make haste." She was becoming more enraged.

"Good wife, everything you have asked will be done, in due time. Now I must finish my paper." This quieted Mrs. Bennet. She sat back down at the table and we finished our breakfast in uncomfortable silence.

I did not care about my sisters meeting men to marry. I think marriage is a lunatic's escape. If I someday fall in love then marriage will be a gift but I refuse to marry for the wealth. I already will receive my father's home being male so why should I even care to impress someone of the opposite gender?

After breakfast we all split up to accomplish our chores. I overheard Jane and Lydia talking about Netherfield and Mr. Bingley.

"Do you think he is handsome?" Lydia asked while working on her needlepoint.

"One cane hope for handsome when wealth is involved but you can never be sure. He is probably older than us," Jane replied.

"Do you think he will marry one of us Bennet girls?"

"Mother hopes so. If he is handsome then I will pursue it. I do not want to live in poverty after all. You are too young to understand marriage."

Lydia did not reply and instead put her focus to her work. I walked outside to chop some firewood. My father came out after a few minutes of my work.

"Your mother becomes more eccentric every year." He looked exhausted, most likely from dealing with his wife.

"I try not to pay attention," I laugh. "She means well but I do not want her getting any of my sisters' hopes up."

"They will all find husbands just as you will find a wife. A good wife who can take care of this place when I am gone. You work hard and you are fair. You will find love, son."

"I'm not too worried father. I will try to help my sisters with all this. Hopefully Mr. Bingley is all mother has said."

"I will call upon them later to make acquaintances. You can accompany me if you wish."

"No thank you. I would much rather stay here." My father is a kind man and I know he means well. I will soon find love. I sure hope he is right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next few days are a continuous of the same. Mrs. Bennet asking her husband if he made an acquaintance with the Bingleys yet. I subconsciously laugh when my father repeatedly tells her no that he did not find the time. One morning, father informs my mother that he had indeed met with the Bingleys.

"What?! Why have you just told me now? You know this is an important matter."

"Well I have said it. There."

"Yes, Mr. Bennet. When are the girls to meet him?"

"Mr. Bingley discussed attending a ball at Meryton. He informed me that if the Bennet girls also attended, he would be glad to make all our acquaintances." My sisters eyes lit up and Lydia could not contain her excitement.

"Mother, will there be many young men at this ball?"

"Of course and you will behave as a young woman should. No gallivanting and meeting people before you have properly been introduced. Jane, I have a feeling you will enjoy Mr. Bingley. We will dress you up to look your best." Jane briefly smiled even though I could tell it was not fully real.

I then walked up to my room and was followed by my elder sister.

"Jack, has mother gone mental? I do not want to be sold like a prized doll."

"No need to worry sister, you will be alright." I was excited that I did not need to be paraded around.

"Maybe we can find you a wife. I heard from father that the Mr. Bingley has a sister. She must be lovely."

"Yes I suppose so."

The night of the ball arrived and I helped to escort my sisters. They were all dressed handsomely and the eyes of the men in the room could not escape Jane's beauty. My father walked off and came back with a man and a woman, both with fair features.

"Daughters, I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Miss Bingley. They have rented the manor at Netherfield." Charles Bingley nodded at us and Caroline curtseyed.

"I am very pleased to meet your acquaintences. And you must be the son; we have heard wonderful things about you."

"This is Jack Bennet my second eldest child. He is more of a man now." With this Caroline look up and down my being. I then danced with her for a few rounds as Jane danced with Charles and seemed quite pleased throughout. After I was finished I scanned the room to scope out my other sisters. My eyes fell upon a man in the corner. He was alone and did not seem all too happy to be there in the first place. His dark curly hair was short and his eyes were a deep brown. I figured I might as well approach and make a new acquaintance no matter how miserable we both were.

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" I had caught him by surprise and he seemed to break from his trance and steadied himself before he uttered any words.

"Not in the slightest. I find all of these affairs practically nauseating. Mothers dress up their daughters in hopes of finding suitors of good fortune. It is all rather depressing." I took another look at this man. He must be a year or two older than me if any. He was perhaps and inch taller and rather broad in a slender way.

"Well, I find them amusing. For the same qualities you described." At this he smiled but didn't quite look me in the eye.

"Three women have approached me in want of a dance. It sickens me."

"You object to dancing?"

"Why yes. I think it is silly and uncalled for." At this moment my mother approached with Kitty in tow.

"Jack, dear, won't you introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh, right. Mother this is um.." I had not gotten his name.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy," the man replied.

"Right, and Mr. Darcy this is Mrs. Bennet and her daughter Kitty. They are my mother and sister."

"What a strange name for a girl," was all that Mr. Darcy added.

"Why it is a nickname for Katherine," my sister replied, a little bewildered.

"Yes, indeed," and then he walked away.

"What a strange man and most disagreeable," Mrs. Bennet muttered. "Jack why don't you go dance with Caroline again? She seemed to enjoy the last one."

"Of course, what a splendid idea." I tried to hide my indifference. Caroline was a lovely girl but I did not find her interesting. While dancing my eyes would fall to the back corner of the room where the mysterious Mr. Darcy watched the merriment. I knew that even though he seemed arguably unpleasant, there was something about him that intrigued me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat down in an unoccupied chair and drank some water. I did not know how tiring dancing was. Jane sat down next to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Did you see me out there? I was actually beginning to master the steps." She laughed and adjusted a loose piece of hair. "You looked as if you were enjoying the company of Miss Bingley. Am I correct in that statement?"

"She is indeed a lovely dancer. Much better than I could ever hope to be." I just stared at all of the bodies moving to the fast pace music and felt glad I was not one of them.

"Who is that brooding man in the distance? He seems quite displeased." I shifted my gaze to follow hers.

"He is Fitzwilliam Darcy. A most unpleasant fellow who I think made a wrong first impression with our dear mother."

"Darcy! Bingley told me about him. Apparently they are good friends and Darcy is staying with them."

"To see Mr. Darcy on multiple occasions? I do not think I could bear that!"

"Charles says he has a tough exterior but inside he is quite lovely."

"He did not did not seem that way earlier."

"You had a conversation with him? Oh Jack please tell me. Did he say anything about Charles? About his character?" Her eyes grew wide and I could tell she was really interested in the man who captivated her attention.

"He actually never mentioned the Bingley's, just his dislike of the event." I glanced back in his direction and for a brief moment our eyes met. Every noise around me turned into a dull murmur. After holding my gaze he dropped his eyes to the floor and he turned to go into the next room. I then suddenly felt as if I could breathe again and I did not even know that I was holding my breath. I shook off this feeling and focused back on my sister.

"Jack Bennet, did you heard anything I just said?"

"I'm sorry Jane, could you please say that again?"

"Oh brother, I feel like talking to you sometimes is like talking to a brick wall." She then stood up and flattened her dress and walked into the crowd.

As we were getting ready to depart the ball, I stepped outside to get some fresh air. I looked up at the stars and longed to be somewhere far away from all the pressure of marriage.

"So I see you had the same idea as me." I turn around to see Darcy coming out of the shadows. He has a slight smirk on his face.

"It seems like it. Couldn't' stand it much longer. Too much mess."

"I knew I was not the only man who thought that. The society we live in can be arduous." He looked up to the night sky. The dim light from the hall illuminated the contours in his cheeks and I forced myself to look away. "I see your sister is becoming fairly well acquainted with Charles."

"Yes, she seems quite infatuated and I believe he is so as well."

"Indeed it would seem." At this he looked rather disturbed. Did he not approve of my dear sister? I would be appalled if he said no.

"Are you leaving?" I asked.

"Yes for it is getting late. I must return to Georgiana." What? Who was this? For some reason my heart sank with this knowledge.

"Oh lovely."

"She is my sister." He slyly looked at me with a smirk. It would soon become his signature.

"Is she younger than you?"

"Yes, are you interested in making her acquaintance?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No! Sorry, I mean I would be pleased." I rubbed the back of the neck and sighed. "Better go check on my family. It is very late." I nodded and turned to leave when his voice suddenly caused me to stop abruptly.

"Do you enjoy horseback riding, Jack?"

"Why yes I enjoy it very much. I used to have a horse when my grandmother was alive."

"Maybe someday we can go riding together." He smiled and put on his hat and entered a waiting carriage. I watched as the carried drove away with the mysterious figure known as Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. I know my mother would be excited to hear that the man has a sister and undoubtedly want me to befriend her. I yet found myself more curious about this man than I ever had been about any woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mr. Bennet, have you heard anything I told you?" My father suddenly seemed to wake up from a daze at our breakfast table. My mother, as usual, was bombarding him with statements and questions at an hour when he does not plan to reciprocate.

"Mrs. Bennet, I'm afraid that your words have escaped me." I smiled at him and he reciprocates me.

"Very well. I was saying, that the ball was a very good way for our children to meet potential husbands." She looked at me. "And wives of course." It was no secret that Jane was my mother's favorite with me being a man, and the heir to Longbourn. I will be gifted my family's home so my mother focuses on her daughters. Jane was a beauty and my mother undoubtedly wanted to parade her as often as possible.

"Mrs. Bennet you must not rush them into matrimony. I will not force unhappiness upon any of them."

"I would do no such thing! I just think Mr. Bingley is a fine man and our Jane seems quite fond of him. Aren't you Jane?" My sister nodded meekly. I knew she did enjoy the company of Mr. Bingley, yet, she did not want to make it known in case nothing came of it. "Jack, what did you think of his sister, Miss. Bingley? She is quite an inspired dancer." My sisters looked up from their food and waited on my response. I knew they were anxious because I had not previously shown much interest in the members of the opposite sex. I enjoy their company but have never made myself romantically involved.

"She was a lovely dancer." I raised the fork up to my mouth.

"Mr. Darcy was quite a mysterious figure!" Lydia spoke up. "I also thought he was quite handsome."

"Indeed, I witnessed your brother conversing with him. What do you think you his character, Jack?" My mother was curious.

"Well, I thought him rather rude to be perfectly honest."

"Rude? Well he might just be reserved. Maybe you can introduce him to Lydia the next time we meet him."

"Of course Mother." Then there was a moment of silence that I was dying to crush.

"Well, son the day is new and I think it is time we go to town and do business," my father piped up. I smiled. "The house is no place for a man during the day." My mother then produced a list of things she needed from town. My father and I said goodbye to the rest of the family and headed outside.

"Thank you for saving me back there."

"Your mother only wants to do what is best. She wants all of her children to live well-off and happy lives. Now we must do what men do and disregard any of her silly actions." The ride into town was not too slow and the view of the countryside was breathtaking as always. Once in town, we made our way to finish the list provided by my mother when a fancy carriage pulled up and two gentlemen proceeded to exit the vehicle.

"Mr. Bennet and the the other Mr. Bennet. What a pleasure it is to see you," Mr. Bingley stated with a large smile on his face. His companion, the ever-emotional Mr. Darcy, was kindly nodded at the two of us. "Mr. Bennet, it was a pleasure to meet your lovely family at the ball."

"Thank you Mr. Bingley, I have heard they enjoyed it very much."

"At this present moment, I feel obliged to invite your family over for an afternoon at Netherfield Park. I know Miss Bingley would be please to see you again Mr. Bennet." He made eye contact with me and smiled.

"I think the lady Bennets would be very pleased to hear this. When can we expect a welcome?"

"Is tomorrow good?"

"Yes, I think preparations can be made in time. Now, though, I must go to inform them. Thank you Mr. Bingley and you also, Mr. Darcy." He nods at them and goes to the nearby coachmen and asks for them to make preparations for the travel. Bingley walks with him. That just leaves me with the pleasure of Mr. Darcy's company.

"Will you be at Netherfield when we arrive?" I ask.

"Of course, I would not leave my friend or my sister."

"Of course," I nod and begin to walk away until I hear a voice behind me.

"I look forward to seeing you Mr. Bennet." It was Mr. Darcy. I turned around and smiled while I nodded. I was really looking forward to this. Undoubtedly, my mother will be very thrilled.


End file.
